Psychopaths
by Skovko
Summary: July wakes up strapped to an examination table with two strangers claiming to be brothers standing there telling her what they're about to do to her. From what they say, there isn't much time left for her and she only has one chance to try and get away.


"She's coming to," a male voice spoke.  
"Hey, wake up," another male voice sounded followed by tapping on her cheek.

She opened her eyes and stared into a pair of cold, blue eyes.

"Hi July," he said.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"July," the other man caught her attention. "Why not Julie, Julia or Juliette? Why July?"  
"I was born in July," she answered.  
"So your parents really weren't all that creative," he continued.  
"Who are you?" She asked again.

She tried to move but found her hands stayed where they were. She turned her head to see the thick leather strap around her wrist. She turned to the other side but it was the same. Her feet was held together and she didn't need to raise her head to know it probably was another leather strap.

"Why am I tied up? What do you want from me?" She asked.  
"We wanna see what your insides look like," the long haired man was still the one talking.  
"Who are you?" She yelled out the question.

The cold, blue eyes got an amused look in them as he chuckled and took over the conversation.

"I'm Randy and that is my brother," he answered.  
"Brothers? You don't look alike," she said.  
"Doesn't mean shit," he said. "We're brothers."

The long haired man stepped up next to her and she fearfully eyed the scalpel in his hands.

"Don't fucking touch me!" She yelled.  
"She's a fiesty one, Edge," Randy chuckled.  
"Edge? What kind of name is that? And you just gave me shit about my name when you sound like a fucking part of a building," she said.  
"It's a cool nickname," Edge said.  
"Cool?" She laughed. "Dude, you sound like a place to hang potted plants."

She held her breath as the tip of the scalpel landed between her two collarbones.

"Let's see how much you'll laugh once I start performing an autopsy on you!" He sneered.  
"Edge!" Randy's hand closed around Edge's wrist. "Not like this. Not when you're mad. Let's go outside for some air and maybe get something to eat and then come back here to finish it once you feel better."  
"You're right," Edge nodded. "And you, July, you just wait right here. Maybe take a look at the pictures on the wall to see what awaits you."

She turned her head to look at the wall. Picture after picture of women lying on the same table, getting the autopsy he had just warned her about. None of those women had survived in this room.

"Oh and..." Edge laid the scalpel between her breasts with the tip pointing towards her throat. "Careful not to move. I bet you regret getting your boobs done this big. You better take shallow breaths."  
"They're real!" She got out through gritted teeth.  
"Busty from nature's hand," Randy chuckled. "I'm gonna motorboat them before Edge cuts you up."  
"See you in 30 minutes," Edge said.

They walked out of the room and she kept her eyes on the scalpel. One wrong move or her chest rising too high and she would have the scalpel sliding down and into her throat. She actually considered if it wouldn't be the best way out. With what they had said they were gonna do to her, getting the scalpel stuck in her throat seemed like a less painful way to die.

"No!" She hissed at herself.

She wasn't gonna give up without a fight. She had 30 minutes. She looked around the room again but there was no way she could get out of the leather straps. Not unless she somehow got the scalpel.

"Oh god!" She whimpered. "I really have to do this. Fuck my life!"

She might not be able to move her arms and legs but she could move her head and twist her body just a bit. She eyed the scalpel one last time.

"Work with me here," she pleaded with the instrument.

She twisted her body to the right as much as she could. As soon as the scalpel started sliding, she turned her head left and just hoped she would still be alive in a couple of seconds. A soft thump sounded as the scalpel landed next to her. She blinked the tears in her eyes away as she turned her head to look at the scalpel that seemed to be positioned perfectly with the handle against her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

It took a bit of maneuvering around with her head but she finally managed to get the scalpel in between her teeth. She kept herself calm as she moved her head forward slightly and gently started working the scalpel through the leather strap. It took some time but the leather finally broke apart and she had her hand free. She took the scalpel out of her mouth and with more freedom in her body, she turned to the left to get out of the other strap. Then she sat up and released her feet too.

She jumped off the examination table she had been lying on and took a better look around. This was a torture chamber and there was only one way out: the door. There were no windows so she couldn't look out to see if they were close. She moved over to the door and leaned her ear on it.

"Feel better?" She heard Randy's voice.  
"Yeah, but I'll feel even better once we get started on her," Edge answered.

There was no time. She tried blending in with the wall behind the door, hoping she would be able to run out before they noticed her missing from the table. The door opened and the two men stepped inside.

"Where the fuck is she?" Edge roared.

He walked further into the room but Randy stayed by the door. He slowly closed it and those cold, blue eyes stared into hers.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked.

She pushed away from the wall but before even making it to the door handle right next to her, he had his arms around her waist, dragging her back towards the table where Edge was eyeing the damage.

"Randy!" Edge shouted. "Watch out! She's got the..."

The word never left his mouth before Randy's howl of pain drowned Edge's voice. She was stabbing the scalpel into his arms repeatedly. She dropped to the floor as he let go. She twisted her body around and stabbed upwards, hoping to take away his manhood. His howls of pain became even louder and he dropped to his knees, feeling the scalpel stab into his throat three times before he fell down lifelessly.

"Motherfucker!" She shouted.

Hands grabbed her arms, trying to keep them close to her body so she couldn't stab him too.

"You fucking bitch!" Edge screamed.  
"Let me go, you psychopath!" She screamed back.

His hands slid further down her arms. Clearly he was going for the scalpel in her hand. She did the only thing she could think of. She threw her head back. Stars danced in her vision as the back of her head connected with his nose. The crack she heard came from him but that didn't mean she felt any less groggy from the impact. His hands left her arms as a reflex, going for his own bleeding nose.

"You bitch!" He spat.

She turned around and swung the scalpel blindly. It went into his thigh and he howled in pain much like Randy had done moments before. Her vision started getting clear again and she was met by the psychotic look in his eyes.

"Motherfucker!" She screamed again. "Fucking psychopath!"

Like she had done with Randy, she stabbed Edge's throat, only this time the scalpel went through skin countless times. He was gone long before she stopped moving her hand. She finally stopped and looked at him. One giant bloody mess.

She stood up and moved towards the door. Halfway through the room she dropped the scalpel on the floor. When she opened the door, she was met with sunshine and birds singing. It was surreal to what she had just gone through.

She walked out on the wooden porch in front of the little torture chamber they had built. She made it to the two step stairs and walked down. A few steps away from the porch, she fell down on her knees in the dirt with a loud sob. Her body was shaking while she was crying and screaming. The air was fresh and tasted of freedom. _Freedom._ She got out. She survived.

 **A/N:  
Fist bump to my glitter loving girl on the other side of the world ******who's always ready to ride at dawn**. This idea had been on my mind for so long and it was one of our weird (yet normal for us) conversations about turning people inside out that finally made me able to write this. See, mama, I got this. Stop grounding me, damn it!**


End file.
